Lavender PSYqualia
by the green ace of clubs
Summary: A shy girl and her friends try to reach the top. Rated M for language and maybe some other things. First Naruto/Cardfight Vanguard fanfic ever on this site!


Ohayo! Everyone another new story! I know I know you are all thinking WTF go and update your other stories! Well sorry I had this one on my mind and wanted to get it out of my head. But first **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!** Yup todays my birthday another reason I wanted to post this story. No I tried to write a summary on the front page but I kept running out of words so I decided to post the first page as a summary.

Know first up this is a Naruto/Cardfight Vanguard fanfic and as far as I know there is not one out there yet so yea me! There will be a total of four main characters that will be on the shops team, so far the main characters are Hinata, Naruto, Ino, and my O.C. Watanuki. Watanuki is not the Watanuki from xxholic. He looks like a cross between Syaoran and Kurogane from Tsubasa. More of a younger looking Kurogane with brown shaggy hair and wearing a black pair of glasses like Watanuki from xxholic.

The genre of this is Action/comedy/romance/and playing children's card games.

The story is set in the Vanguard world so there will be no awesome ninja moves and such. The setting is around Hinata, Naruto, Ino, and Watanuki playing Vanguard and entering tournaments. There will also be some themes from the Vanguard anime brought into this story. They will also meet and interact with multiple characters from the Vanguard anime. At first the only two main characters will be Hinata and Watanuki but after a while Naruto and Ino will be brought into the mix. The reasons being…well I am not telling so you will all just have to read and find out for your self's.

Hopefully a lot of you will fav and review my story. But if you were wondering about my others well they are all still in the works and I hope to get them out soon. Till then I hope you enjoy this story.

**Yo I don't own Naruto or Cardfight Vanguard if I did I would make Vanguard available for everyone!**

********* The Start of a New Team ********

A couple years back a card game took the world by storm. Cardfight Vanguard is the name of a card game that is so popular that it even spread its popularity overseas. Everywhere you look, be it the slums, schools or even the developed areas, anyone could find either people talking about the game or playing them. In fact, the card game is also opened to anyone.

The game takes place in a different planet called "Cray", were the players image their Vanguard battling it out for supremacy. On this planet that they battle is where the Vanguard live. Several different species live there Royal knights and dragons to giant robots and mutant bugs.

With the storm popularity that Vanguard brought more and more people played. With the growing popularity torment's where thrown and eventually the Nationals and then the world tournament was formed.

This is the story of two friends one a shy timid girl and the other a brutish geek that wasn't afraid to speak his mind. They found them self's in a problem with them being the only two that could possibly rise the ladder. The problem was that teams needed at least three people to enter. With this in mind the male has made it a goal to try and find someone that would join them to ascend the ladder to reach the championships.

Now here is where the story starts, on a strange planet were two figures stood in a canyon. This planet that they stood on had multiple moons in the sky shining even though it was bright and sunny out.

The two figures were not normal looking by any means either; the one on the far right was a woman with long black hair with a couple of purple strips in her hair. She wore a traditional kimono, a combination of gold and red colors with a mirror in the center of her chest. Around her waist was a giant blue ribbon. On her was a smirk as she stared at the figure across from her.

The second figure was a man about six feet tall. He wore a blue and white checkered suit with a light purple top hat. He had long flowing blond hair and pointed elf ears. On the right side of his face he had a sea foam green colored diamond painted on his face. Speaking of his face he was greeting his teeth and glaring at the female across from him.

With a slight shift both of their faces changed the males hair turned brown and a pair of glasses appeared, the women's hair turned to a bluish black color. Raising her hands she finally started to speak. "Now CEO Amaterasu attacks Dusk Illusionist, Robert!"

With both of her hands above her head a ball of energy formed behind her till it reached an enormous size. Flinging both her hands forward the giant energy ball barreled towards Robert. With a yell both of them disappeared and the world fizzled out of existence.

"'sigh' You one again Hinata-chan."

"Now now Watanuki-kun it's only a game no need to get depressed." Spoke the soft gentle voice of Hinata.

"Yeah you have a 1 in 7 chance of winning against her by your stats anyway, man so troublesome." Came a bored voice directed toward Watanuki.

"Shut up Shikamaru! You don't even play Vanguard!" Watanuki shouted to the other male.

In a small room there were three teens in a plane black school uniform. The room was a pale blue color with a small rectangular table with two bookshelf's pushed against the wall. On opposite sides of the table sat Hinata and Watanuki. Hinata Hyuga was a beautiful young lady about 5'8" with long blueish black hair that fell half way down her back and a pair of lavender eyes. Hinata wore the standard school uniform of a white shirt and a black skirt. Watanuki Kurogane was about 6'3" with short unruly brown hair. On his face was a pair of black rimmed glasses over a pair of emerald green eyes. Watanuki wore a pair of black pants and an untouched white button up shirt with the top two undone showing a gold chain necklace around his neck. The last in the room was Shikamaru Nara who sat in the corner of the room with a book over his face. Unlike Watanuki he had his uniform was tucked into his pants. He had brown hair tied to make it look like a pineapple.

Moving the book from his face Shikamaru locked his dull brown eyes with Watanukis green ones. "I may not play Vamguard but I know enough to say that Hinata is a crazy strong player." Shikamaru said in a bored tone.

Before things got to worse between the males Hinata decided to step in. "Now you two no fighting. Shikamaru you know as well as I do the Watanuki is a really good player and Watanuki you know Shikamaru is always a little grumpy right after he wakes up. Now both of you make up were all friends here remember."

With a mubled apology both of the males steeled down. Picking up both their cards Hinata and Watanuki started to pack up their game mats.

"I still don't know how you do it sometimes Hinata. It is like you figure out what I am going to do be for I do." Watanuki said causing Hinata to blush and start poking her fingers together.

"I still don't see why you don't want to try and enter into a tournament, if both of you entered one I am sure you two would win no problem." Shikamaru said

"Mo Stop it Watanuki-kun Shikamaru-kun your embarrassing me."

The caused both the males to laugh. Soon after Hinata joined in the laughter until she heard the tweet of a whistle. As soon as she heard the whistle she dropped her deck box on the table and ran to the window causing the two males to sweat drop. This was a daily routine that they had learned to accept from their female friend. You see when she heard that whistle she knew that it was the soccer teams training time. Why would she girl from the resident 'otaku' group as the school called them care when they trained well the reason being her major crush Naruto Uzumaki was their star player. Hinata has always had a long-standing admiration for Naruto, which later developed into much stronger feelings, leading her to fall in love with him. But unfortunately for her pretty much almost all the other girls in the school were after him.

With a dreamy look in her eyes Hinata let out a deep sigh not even noticing Watanuki walking up behind her.

"You know Hina-chan he won't even look at you. Were the schools loser's and weirdo's guys like him only go for the popular girls with the bright and pretty make up and there air head attitude. Chasing after him will only lead you to heart break." Watanuki said patting his friends back.

"'sigh' I know I know Watanuki-kun, but you know I can't do that. And besides I am not the only one looking at a popular blond." Hinata said smirking towards him.

The smirk caused Watanuki to blush a little as well. "Fine you win Hinata, were just a couple of heart throbs that want to get their blonds to notice them." Watanuki.

The blond that they were talking about was Ino Yamanaka one of the most popular girls in the school and childhood friend and next door _Neighbor_ to Watanuki. They had been great friends like their parents all throughout elementary and middle school but slowly started to drift apart in high school when she started to become more and more popular. Then she just all in all stopped being his friend and left to join her new group of friends. He hadn't realized how much he loved her till he got over his depression of her leaving him to be with the popular crowed.

"Man you two are troublesome." Shikamaru said

"Shut up Shikamaru you have a freaking girlfriend!" Watanuki and Hinata snapped.

END

**Ok so I hope you guys and girls liked it. For those that are looking for the card games then look no further because they will be in the next chapter. Again like I say in all my story's please give me some criticism in the reviews. It not only makes me happy but it also motivates me to write faster. **

**And again HAPPY BIRTHDAY to me! I will take presents in the form of reviews.**

**April 1, 2012 Dedication to The Green Ace of Clubs ( a.k.a ME)**


End file.
